This invention relates to a means for displaying an article of clothing and, in particular, to a combination garment display form and hanger that can be suspended in vertical alignment from racks of different sizes and shapes.
More specifically, this invention relates to a molded apparel form which is ideally well suited for displaying ladies' swimwear, sportswear, or undergarments and includes a hanger that is recessed into the body section of the form and which is specifically contoured to accept many different types of display racks used throughout the garment industry.
Both French Pat. No. 2,365,990 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,792 each describe molded plastic forms depicting a woman's torso suitable for use in displaying swimwear, sportswear, and other similar garments. In each case, the form is equipped with a thin upwardly extended hook for suspending the form from a display rack. The hook poses a danger to anyone handling the form, can become entangled with foreign objects, and is easily broken. It is also noted that these forms are molded of a smooth plastic. As a consequence, garments displayed on the form can slide about or become dislodged thereby destroying the effectiveness of the display.
A molded torso form has recently been introduced in West Germany that overcomes some of the disadvantages found in the above noted prior art. This form contains a circular hole that is passed horizontally through the front face of the device immediately below its flat top surface. An entranceway is passed downwardly through the top surface and makes a lateral entry into the hole region to create a recessed hanger. The recessed opening is relatively narrow and specifically designed to accommodate only small diameter pipe racks typically used in Europe. The forms, therefore, will not accept thicker racks used in many other geographical locations, and in particular, the rectangular shaped racks which are presently being used in modern stores and shops in this country. The depth of the hanger slot is also relatively shallow and, as a consequence, the recessed hanger opening represents a weak section in form that is susceptible to bending and/or breaking.
The new West German form also includes thin laterally extended tabs along the shoulders and opposing side walls of the form. The tabs are serrated or scalloped to create pointed ribs between which the straps of a displayed garment can be captured to prevent the garment from becoming misaligned on the form. Here again, the protruding ribs pose a danger to persons handling the form. The method of manufacture and separation from surplus material at time of manufacture leaves a sharp edge characterized by particulate extrusions which are especially dangerous at the laterally extended tabs. Said sharpness creates a hazardous condition when dressing or otherwise handling the form. Protruding ribs can also become easily entangled with foreign objects when the form is removed from the rack. It should be further noted that this molded form lacks a neck section so that a halter or similar garment having crossed shoulder straps cannot be effectively displayed.